


Neverland

by salansama



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salansama/pseuds/salansama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>儿童十五题之蝙蝠家小鸟版</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neverland

1\. 鼓出来的脸颊 

Dick从来都是好哥哥的代名词。哪怕是从地狱里爬回来对这个家庭满腔怒火的Jason，也会爽快地承认这一点。

一个合格的兄长体现在很多方面，例如他会带着Timmy打扫屋子，拉着Jason教他怎么用一根绳子飞在天上，或者站在厨房穿着围裙帮助Alfred准备晚餐。他是把Bruce从黑暗边缘拉回来的锚，他是Jason一心想要继承的那件制服，他是Tim视网膜上抹不掉的跳跃的身影。

他是会把跟Tim打架的Damian拎到屋里批评的严厉长辈。

“小D，我说过很多次，在家里不可以打架。”叉着胳膊的青年俯视着比他矮上一头多的男孩，神色里带着苦恼。Damian不是一个坏孩子，Bruce的男孩怎么可能是坏孩子。Dick见过Damian好的那面，他见过这个总是对他们警戒的男孩如何地向动物释放善意。他只是需要一个环境来学会怎样与家庭成员相处。Dick知道Talia是什么人，并为在她的教育下仍旧保持了闪光点的Damian而骄傲。

“是他太弱了。”Damian抱着手臂一脸得意。

“Tim是家庭成员，而不是什么你需要与之对抗的敌人。就算你打败他也无法证明什么。”

“不，能证明我是最棒的Robin。”

“我猜‘最棒的Robin’这个称号不是一场打架，尤其是在家里进行的打架就可以轻易确定的东西，嗯？”

Damian一言不发地瞪着Dick，无法反驳却不甘示弱。男孩双唇抿紧，因为找不到反驳的话而咬着牙齿，两腮的肌肉因此紧绷鼓胀着。但属于儿童的红润颊肉却柔和了肌肉的轮廓，让他看起来如同一只被人戳到而气鼓鼓的小河豚。Damian桀骜不驯左支右叉的短发在Dick的眼里变成了野生奶兽竖起的被毛，虚有其表地展示着自己的威严。

青年噗嗤一声笑了出来，伸出手臂把男孩整个揽进怀里，然后在Damian刻意放轻力度挣扎时偷偷上手捏了一把他软绵绵的脸颊。

 

2\. 毫无羞耻感的裸露

有时候Bruce会突然开始考虑自己对于Dick的教育是否合格，男孩受人喜欢的优点中哪些是他过去生活的展露，哪些又是来到自己身边后才逐渐刻下的痕迹。

Dick喜欢说带双关语的笑话，有些不那么好笑，但有些能让他在Batman的模式下都收不住嘴角。Dick喜欢掌声与赞美，快乐开朗又活泼，哪怕是简单的跳跃动作也能被他翻出花。Dick对生活水平要求很低，只要能吃饱肚子睡暖和觉就一脸幸福的表情。男孩身上有着再鲜明不过的马戏团之子的痕迹，这些把他变成了流动摊位上的冰淇淋——鲜艳，甜美，人人都喜欢，而且简单易得。Bruce必须得承认，自己非常喜爱Dick的这些特质，和他自己不同而让男孩显得越发珍贵。

但也有一些事情让Wayne宅的老爷很是头疼。而这种头疼在Dick刚进浴室没两分钟就浑身光溜溜的跑到衣柜边翻找换洗衣物时达到了顶点。感谢屋里的长毛地毯，厚实柔软的质感掩埋了男孩圆小的脚趾，也吸收了他跑动时的声音。从不疏于锻炼的身体虽然小巧却肌骨匀称线条流畅，皮肤带着薄薄光泽，温润的如同一尊被人抚触许久的雕塑。Dick尚未长开的体型还带着属于儿童的喧软，只有骨节凸出的地方才有一点点凌厉。

Bruce也并不总是那么吹毛求疵。毕竟他一个人在外游学多年，见识到了各种各样的生活模式。他能接受男孩光大腿穿着小短裤跟在身后跳来跳去，或光着脚——Alfred不得不加大打扫的频率，以免灰尘粘到别的地方——从卧室跑到书房。但赤身裸体毫无遮掩地站在他人面前，似乎并不是那么合适的行为。尤其现在还是光线充足的白天，他甚至能清晰地数出Dick大腿上的细小伤疤。

“很不错的表演，”坐在床沿上的Bruce拍了拍手掌唤起男孩的注意力，“但你应该学着不那么丢三落四。”

“我该说谢谢称赞吗？”Dick咧着嘴笑着，扔起手中的浴衣做了个空翻加转体，然后在落下时双臂正好套进袖子中并顺势扎好了腰带。而敞开的衣角尚未完全坠落，随着拉扯的力道在男孩的小腿边画出摆荡的弧度。

目送男孩恶作剧得逞一般地咯咯笑着冲回浴室，Bruce决定与Alfred谈谈关于男孩习惯的培养问题。

 

3\. 抬起一只脚提鞋跟

“嘿！Bruce！等等我！”

当Bruce检查完装备，打开蝙蝠车门时，Dick才趿着精灵靴一步正一步歪的向这边跑来。亮黄色披风的领子有一半翻着，红色马甲有一个搭扣没扣住而斜斜吊在衣襟上，男孩喊话的声音也因为叼着一只手套变得含混不清。手套由于男孩跑动的动作而在齿间略微位移，露出被唾液浸润泛出的一小块深色 。

尽管Batman的Golden Boy每夜都跟在黑暗骑士身后巡视全城，惩恶扬善维护治安，为城市的安宁做出了不可磨灭的贡献。但这可不能在学校获得哪怕加一分的特别对待。不过作为好学生Dick·Grayson，男孩即使大半课堂都用来补觉依然成为了老师的宠儿。当然优良的成绩带来了更多的家庭作业，也进一步压缩了他用于休息的时间。男孩这样匆忙的加入夜巡行列在Bruce记忆中已经不是第一次发生了。

Dick赤裸的双脚——他坚持不在短靴里面套袜子，理由是会微妙的妨碍脚掌感知——虚套在鞋子里，脚底将柔软的皮面后跟踩下去一块垫在脚下，每跑一步都会发出掌心与鞋底相触的啪嗒声。男孩一只脚金鸡独立站着向前探身，另一只脚则弯曲贴近臀部，同时揪住鞋帮提着努力往里蹬试图将鞋子穿正。这并不是什么困难的动作，尤其对于一个平衡感很棒的前马戏团演员来说。但Dick是在跑动的过程中尝试完成这个动作。于是在Bruce眼里，Dick就这么交替的单腿蹦着，时不时的晃几下几乎要跌倒，但都在即将失去平衡的那一瞬间找回重心的，完全可以用蹒跚来形容的前进着。

Dick跌跌撞撞的一路冲过来，好不容易拉好鞋跟后整个人都扑到Batman的斗篷上，厚实的斗篷帮他完成了最后的缓冲和刹车。Bruce差点被他抓住斗篷的动作勒住脖子，甚至连鼻梁都感受到了后方拉拽的压力。在镜片的遮挡下不露声色的扫视过男孩被粗暴擦过而泛红的脚踝和腿根后，Bruce十分贴心的等到他稍微平和了喘息才坐上驾驶座。

“整理下衣服。”

蝙蝠车载着听到这句话而慌乱地抹衣角拉袖子的Robin与一如既往面无表情的Batman，如一道暗影滑向夜色笼罩中的Gotham。

 

4\. 舔冰棍

尽管Wayne宅的主人是全Gotham最富有的人，但拥有一个绝对忠心管家的Wayne大宅的冰箱还是缺少一些儿童喜欢的食物——那些通常被称之为垃圾食品的东西。

所以在炎热的夏日里依然尽兴地活动过的男孩叼着冰棍跳进停在学校门口的车门也并非是什么不可理解的事情。但是他随后就在车内看到一个意想不到的身影。

“Bruce！”男孩捏着冰棍棒朝西装革履的男人扑了过去。能在这个时间段看到Bruce可是非常难得的事情。年长的男人似乎刚刚参加过会议，无论是领带还是袖扣都整齐笔挺的像是刚刚才从熨台上取下来。Bruce眼底带着一丝不易察觉的柔软看着热得满脸通红的男孩。酷暑从未阻挡男孩们奔向运动场的脚步，满头大汗的Dick在坐定后就被空调吹出的冷气激的打了个喷嚏。车子平稳的启动，发动机均匀的嗡嗡声与男孩兴奋地话语一起环绕在小小的车厢。

斜射的夕阳被清凉的空气削减了热度，而暖色调的光线则为男孩汗湿的皮肤镀上一层晶亮的水光。Dick还在向Bruce讲述着学校里发生的一切，而他手上握着的冰棍眼看就要滴下水来。发现了这一点的男孩急忙仰起头，伸出舌尖接住逐渐凝集的鲜艳液滴。Dick忙于解决即将融化的冰棍无暇开口，车厢内顿时安静下来。阻止了衣服和车座被弄脏后，男孩的舌头贴着冰面一舔而过，再抿住冰块吮吸到周围都变成松散泛白的冰渣。接触冰面久了，原本温暖的唇舌都被冻成微微肿起的嫣红色泽，弥漫在他唇齿间的缭绕白汽随着吐息变换丝缕的形状。

等整个冰棍完全消失在Dick口中后，男孩依旧恋恋不舍地嘬起脸颊，吸咬着冰棍棒上面残留的一点余味，甚至在拔出冰棍棒时发出了细微的啵的一声。察觉到Bruce瞥向他的目光，Dick看了看手中的木棒，然后低下头诶嘿嘿地笑了起来。

而从此以后，Wayne宅的冰箱里再也没有缺少过冰棍这种原本被Alfred认为缺乏营养且不适合儿童肠胃的食物。

 

5\. 打哈欠 

一个小小的哈欠声从男人的斗篷后面传来。

其实这是完全可以理解的，Bruce心里默默地想。对于一个10岁出头的孩子来说，Dick的睡眠时间远远低于同龄人的平均水准。在肾上腺素激升的一些场合男孩也许还能保持兴奋与集中，但在目前这种监视工作下，未免就会感觉沉闷与无聊了。

“Robin，保持注意力。”带着面具的男人提醒自己的搭档。坐在他后面的男孩一激灵，险些踩到自己的披风。Bruce细不可查的叹了口气，握着男孩的肩膀让他坐到自己身边。些许的变换姿势让年幼的Superhero稍微精神了些。但这也没有持续很久。男孩很快又打了个哈欠。听到声音转过来的Batman只看到他迅速闭上的嘴巴和瞳孔上淡淡的湿润水光。

被搭档注视着的Robin有些手足无措，慌张地看着Bruce想要解释些什么。然而天不从人愿，在张口时他就抑制不住地打了个哈欠。口腔扩张，小小的舌尖蜷缩在洁白整齐的齿列之后，半浸在晶亮清澈的唾液里。更多的泪液分泌出来，盈润在睁得圆滚滚的泛红眼眶中，让那双注视着他的湛蓝双眼又带上了些许讨好可怜的意味。

糟糕，年长的男人心里暗道不好。他又瞪了男孩一眼后沉静地转过身继续监视目标，然后悄无声息地打了个哈欠。

 

6\. 在奇怪的地方睡着了 

被大多数人所公认的，掌管一个大型跨国财团是一份优渥，但十分不利于健康的职业。

厚实沉重的办公桌总是被各种表格所覆盖，印在精致卡纸上的邀请函写着各色晚宴和酒会的名字，香风搅混在一起变成含混的一团。生活中的每个细节都被镜头监视，从八卦杂志到Gotham日报都渴望能有消息填充版面。繁复切割的水晶灯映照出一室的光鲜亮丽衣冠楚楚，而不管后面要隐藏多少困倦与疲乏。Bruce总是庆幸这份工作附带的福利让自己可以尽情地睡到天光大亮，毕竟他还有在黑暗中的一半生活需要去处理。

然而对一个10岁出头的男孩而言，这样的生物钟或许，可能，大概，稍微有那么一点严苛。Bruce看着以一个一点也不舒服的姿势仰靠在椅子上睡着的Dick，内心十分难得的升起一点点愧疚之情。

时针已经走过12点，而他们才刚刚夜巡归来。Bruce在蝙蝠洞的大屏幕前整理信息时突然觉得周围安静的有点异常，回头才看到往日总是叽叽喳喳的男孩蜷缩在座椅中睡得正香。手套和靴子被散乱地放在一边，他甚至没费心摘掉面具就这么打起了瞌睡。Dick紧贴着对他来说过于宽大而不能很好贴合骨骼线条的曲线设计，陷在里面的姿势看起来并不舒服。他歪斜地枕着椅背边缘凸起的海绵垫，嘴唇因头部后仰而微微张开，细小的鼾声在鼻腔里回旋。

也许是洞里气温较低，Dick试图盖着披风把自己包成一个黄色的茧子。然而显露在外赤裸的手臂和大腿则让他看起来像是被薄软的黄色外衣包裹着的鲜嫩浆果，男孩因熟睡而泛红的脸颊在清冷的空气中近乎柔软且颤动着的布丁。Bruce十分确定自己并不是看着Alfred端来的点心才用到了这样的比喻。

Bruce走到男孩身边咳嗽了一声，看着男孩迷茫地甩甩头，然后几乎是弹射般地坐正。过于夸张的动作甚至让座椅向后挪动了些许，摩擦石质地面发出锐利的声响。

“回屋去睡。”看着男孩在面具下通红的脸颊，Bruce发现自己完全能想象下面的表情会是多么惊慌失措。心情突然变好的男人甚至没发现自己的声音也不那么严厉了。

目送着男孩一路踢踢踏踏的跑上楼，重新站回屏幕前的Bruce想着明天也许可以早回来半个小时。

 

7\. 膝盖上的创可贴 

十岁出头的男孩把膝盖摔的伤痕累累似乎是再正常不过的事。不过每次看到Dick蹭得血淋淋的伤口Bruce仍然想建议他改变制服设计。

今晚又是一场恶战。在返回Wayne庄园的道路上，大宅的主人还在因为打斗中被击中的抽痛而紧皱眉头。Robin却幸运地没有受什么伤害——不，不完全是幸运，男孩灵活的动作使他避开了大部分的正面攻击，虽然还是难免擦伤了几处。尤其是裸露在外的部位，缺乏缓冲与保护而更易造成伤害。

Dick抱着膝盖坐在副驾驶上，轻轻地往上吹气。他手上捏着一小块纱布，不时轻按表面吸走缓慢渗出的血丝和组织液。关节表面覆盖的薄薄皮肤被剐出密集交错的伤口，颜色鲜艳，形状纤细而线条近乎平行。整个膝盖都充血肿胀成肉粉的色泽，略微覆盖了骨骼的锐利而显得有些圆润绵软。车内阴暗的冷色调灯光在男孩的身上晕染出均匀柔润的细腻光泽，使得在日光下不够完美的瑕疵都被模糊成不可见的斑块融入底色。而那些伤口就像原石的裂纹与矿坑般刺目，却又珍贵。

男孩低下头舔了舔破损的皮肤，又努力嘬着嘴唇吸吮了几下意图除去嵌入的尘埃杂物。轻微的啧啧声在车内回荡。左右检视过后男孩才满意地点了点头，在车内随手一拉打开一个储物盒，拿出创可贴仔细地覆盖在伤口上。只是药棉的面积有限，外围的细小划痕无法被完全遮住，顽强地蔓延出被贴住的界限。不过Dick决定忽略它们。

要不是Bruce就在旁边用那种严厉的眼神注视着他，他才懒得贴胶布。这种小伤舔过就没问题了嘛。男孩屈伸了下被粘住而有些活动不便的腿，在心里腹诽。

 

8\. 扯住衣角 

合成石墨外形，防弹纤维镀层的头盔；覆盖柔软皮革抗利器且自带温度调节的软甲；凯夫拉记忆纤维，涂了防火层的披风。啊，还有带腿板的靴子，和塞满各种高科技装备的手套，所以身上才会变得十分沉重。

夜巡收工时，Dick从蝙蝠车里钻出来，非常细微地活动了下有些僵硬的肩膀。Bruce是怎样承担这些的？他很想知道。也许是因为一直穿着这一套盔甲所以已经习惯？但即使过了快一年，Dick也依然无法适应这重量。有时他甚至觉得自己一辈子都无法自然而然地把蝙蝠装穿在身上。副座上的Damian早在车刚停稳时就跳了出来，此时正带着一脸不耐烦的表情频频回头看着步伐缓慢的Dick。青年看着男孩径直跑向操作台，端起托盘里早已备好的热可可大口大口吞着。Alfred炮制的饮品大概是这样激烈战斗过的夜晚里最好的慰藉，他这样想着，拉下蝙蝠头罩也跟了过去。幸好还有一些东西没有改变，譬如说符合他口味加了榛子粉朗姆酒和奶泡的热可可，譬如说Gotham永不消失的黑暗面，譬如无论谁已离去谁来替代都依然守护城市的Batman与Robin。红色，绿色，黄色，与黑色。一个又一个Robin跟着Batman在城市里穿梭，终于那个坚毅的身影逝去，而时光在他和Damian身上变成一个轮回。

放下杯子的Dick轻轻呼出一口气，转身却被拉住了披风边缘。他疑惑地看向Damian，男孩的表情却在杯子中蒸腾的水汽下变成模糊一片。

“这衣服很重？”Robin的手在斗篷边缘收紧，拧搅的布料与同样光滑的手套材质彼此辉映，相触的地方似乎彼此相融浑然天成。

不愧是Bruce和Talia的孩子，拥有着野兽般的直觉和洞察力。Dick无言地弯了下嘴角，算是默认了男孩的问题。

“你可以换回Nightwing的制服，”男孩似乎没有放开手的意思，“偶尔。”他想了想又补充一句。而Dick看着Damian认真提议的表情几乎要笑出来。谁能想到，当初那个穿着黑白刺客服把Wayne庄园搅得一团糟的孩子，短短一年里已经成长到可以让人觉得骄傲。

“Gotham可不认识什么Nightwing。”Dick拍了拍Damian的胳膊，男孩不情愿的松手，看他小心地脱下制服，用软布拭去尘土并抚平每一个皱褶，然后仔细地挂在展示架上。做完这一切后，他才低下头，认真地看着男孩的眼睛。“这个城市需要的，一直都是Batman，和Robin。”

“但我们不光是Batman和Robin，还是Wayne和Grayson。”

Dick微微睁大了眼睛。他伸手揉了揉Damian的头发，然后在对方气恼地追打中快速地眨了几次眼以驱散眼眶的热度。

Batman和Robin是活力双雄，而Wayne和Grayson，则是家人。

 

9\. 短棉袜 

喜欢光着脚到处跑大概是所有孩子的天性。他们调皮的脚趾就如同个性一般不愿受到拘束。如果不是Alfred规定了在家必须穿上袜子，估计年幼的男孩会更多的直接用脚掌感受地毯的粗糙绵软触感到底与大理石地面有何不同——在管家看不到的地方这种事情他可没少干。有时候忠诚的管家也会悄悄疑惑光脚穿靴子的男孩在夜巡时会不会因为这样而打滑造成危险，但从结果来看男孩受到的训练显然足以对抗这种问题。

另一方面，成长期的男孩会更加大量的消耗袜子这种日用品。持续活动产生的消耗对棉线的质量和韧性造成了极为严苛的考验。Bruce看着踩在自己大腿上男孩穿着袜子的脚丫——其它地方还是崭新的洁白色泽但却在脚尖与脚跟的部位被磨损掉过多的纤维而透出模糊的肉色，甚至能看见圆小的趾尖绷紧放松——想着如果将耐磨材料制作的袜子投入市场是否能获得可观的利润。

Dick捧着掌机兴致勃勃地打着游戏。他后背靠着沙发扶手，脚掌踩着男人的大腿窝在沙发的空隙里，打到开心的地方还时不时地活动双腿推踩着脚下健硕的肌肉。男孩脚心的棉料泛着微微的潮气，这种带着潮湿的温暖从接触的部位传递过来，被睡衣薄质的面料柔和了脚掌圆软肉块的压力。似乎是遇到了困难的关卡，男孩有些紧张地抿住嘴唇，脚趾也无意识地踢着男人的腿，着力的部位将衣料扯出放射型的皱褶。

看着已经演到片尾字幕的电视节目，Bruce决定换一个台接着看下去。

 

10\. 顶住下颚的头顶 

“嗨~小翅膀！”轻佻的声音在他头顶响了起来。

Jason没有抬头去看。又不是说他不回应那个家伙就会自动自觉的离开。他有点不太明白，Bruce明明是很严肃的人，为什么跟他生活且搭档了这么久的Dick性格却迥然不同。简直像是天生就属于聚光灯，鲜花与掌声。瞧瞧他那浮夸的制服与发型吧，就像从哪个酒吧或者演出台上跑下来的。

Dick没有在意Jason的冷淡，三跳两跳落在他身边，毫不客气地坐在他身边。“怎么？又跟Batman吵架了？”已经脱离少年轮廓的Dick开口问道。

啊，没错。本来是Batman助手的Robin一个人在外面晃悠，在应该夜巡的时间段一个人在屋顶吹凉风，要说没有问题鬼都不信。更何况这个才是最了解Batman和Robin的人，Jason负气地想着。Bruce似乎总是忽略他出身街头这个事实，而对他每一个与Wayne庄园和Robin这个身份不符的举动加以指摘。Jason知道这是使自己变得更好的契机，但过多的指责只会让他心生烦躁并越来越深刻地发现自己与这个家庭格格不入。

“没有人觉得你不适合这个家庭，Jason。”直到Dick转过来搂住他的肩膀，男孩才发现自己不经意地把抱怨说了出来。青年很高，至少比他高多了，所以被揽住的男孩几乎整个被包在了Dick的怀里。“这个家庭里每个人都和每个人不同。Bruce，Alfred，我，和你。我们也不是一开始就能融洽相处。”青年探出头看着浑浊的夜空，男孩短短的头发蹭在下颌与脖颈，痒痒的又有点扎。骨骼与骨骼相触，隔着薄薄的皮肤交互热量。

Jason似乎对于头顶被压住有些不满，但他并没有移动。Dick讲述的那些故事如此吸引他，那个机缘巧合成为Robin的男孩如何钻过Wayne庄园的每一间空屋，跑过每一条走廊，如何在洁净的衣物上沾满泥土灰尘草浆然后在Alfe的监督下把它们一一洗净。这也将会是他的生活，Jason突然升起了这样的念头。这就像是在告诉他，他的生活将会是多么的明亮快乐。

而Dick是他无法不相信的人。

男孩离开屋顶时回头看了眼空荡荡的天台，仿佛那个喋喋不休的聒噪声线依然充斥着空间。他摸了摸似乎还能感受到压力的头顶，转身向Wayne庄园的方向跑去。

而蝙蝠车就在两条街以外的地方等他，一起回家。

 

11\. 握住的小小手心 

一个扁扁的东西从文件堆中掉出来，落在地毯上发出沉闷的声音。

难得最近Titans没什么事务，回到Wayne宅的Tim正好遇上了大扫除。于是他决定清理下被各种资料文件塞得满满的柜子。要知道Alfred负责的范围可只限于家具的表面部分。

少年捡起那个已经有些年头的东西。是个相框。多亏了地毯的缓冲才没有给这个老家伙造成什么损害。Tim把它翻了过来，泛黄的照片里面Drake一家与Grayson一家冲着镜头笑得十分快乐，背景中褪色的彩旗棚顶与欢呼的观众已经快要融成一片。而那时的他还被抱在手里，小小软软地蜷缩成一个球。

Tim不知道能把那场谋杀记得那么深刻有多少原因是他在此之前都生活在呵护之中。但那个场景至今仍是他童年记忆中最浓墨重彩的画面。

“哇，你可真可爱。”小小的马戏团少年对他笑着，同样的黑发蓝眼让他们天生就有几分看起来像兄弟。Dick骨节未长开但掌心已经覆盖了薄薄茧子的手把Tim尚属于幼童的小手包住微微晃了晃。Tim就再也没忘记过那种温暖，干燥，又略略有点粗糙的触感。

后来，这双手一直没有远离过他的生命。套在小鸟一样制服里的男孩曾拉着跟踪Batman而迷路的他回家，Dick·Grayson接住过从蝙蝠洞的器材上不慎跌落的Tim，Robin和Nightwing一起在火车顶练习平衡游戏，以及在亡者归来的混乱之潮中一直在他视野里飘动的黑色斗篷。Tim持续生长着，亲眼看着那个在楼宇间跃动的男孩如何成长为幽暗深夜里的一道影子。但Dick似乎总是比他长得更快，所以不论何时都能完完整整地把他的手握在中间。

温暖，可靠，又安全。

“Timmy？还没收拾完吗？”探头进来的青年打断了少年的回忆。他的怀里抱着各种各样陈旧的杂物，连鼻尖上都沾了一抹灰尘。但Dick什么时候都那么快乐，让仅仅只是看着他的人也不禁想要微笑。

“这就好了！”Tim把相框连同整理好的纸张重新放回抽屉，向青年走过去并十分自然地帮他分担一部分物品。

Tim悄悄撇了一眼Dick的手，似乎已经不比自己大多少了，自己也会有一天超过他。

但他永远都不会忘记那双手的触感。

 

12\. 倔强的仰视 

Damian已经盯着Dick很久了。

确切地说，从他进门开始就一直瞪着他。男孩的目光集中在他身上，像是被莫名磁力吸引一般不曾转移。即使是习惯了被人注视，在众人目光中依然能如鱼得水的Dick也开始有些吃不消。

他决定跟Damian好好谈谈。至少让他别再这么死盯着自己看，被那双与Bruce如出一辙的眼睛注视可是带给了他不少压力，连早上的麦片都少吃了半份。对付男孩已有相当经验的青年再次感受到有如实质的目光后就直直地冲着Damian走了过去。

“嗯，我猜，你有什么事想和我说？”Dick张大双臂一下抱住没来得及跑掉的Damian。

“滚开，Grayson！”男孩挥着胳膊想要从八爪鱼一样的怀抱里挣脱，但精于格斗的Dick哪会让他这么容易就甩开？Damian又不想真的伤害他。于是最后男孩还是乖乖地当了抱抱熊。

“OK，现在是好哥哥时间。”Dick搂着Damian以一种十分别扭的姿势挪动到沙发边一屁股坐下去，懒散地窝进靠垫并向男孩示意谈话开始。“那么，我亲爱的小D，能问问你到底有什么烦恼吗？我可不觉得自己是Alfe手制的香喷喷小甜饼。所以，要不要跟我说说到底我身上哪一点突然特别吸引你？”

“……你不许搬出去住。”短暂地沉默了下，Damian抬起头恶狠狠看着他咬牙切齿地说。但在Dick眼里却像是一头守卫自己食物的小动物一样，龇着牙竖起毛发瞪着眼睛弓着脊椎，向别人叫嚣再靠近一步就会扑上来。

“唔……如果你说的是我在整理行李这件事的话，其实只是需要去出任务几周而已。你从哪里听说我要搬出去的？”Dick好笑地擒住Damian两腋晃了晃，感觉像是要拎起一只暴躁的小猫。不过他可真重啊，青年在心底叹了口气。“Jason？哇，难不成是Tim？”这可让他有点惊讶了。不过Tim也并不是那么乖的孩子就是了，况且他一向和Damian不对盘。

“不，不管怎样，别忘了你早就已经姓Wayne了。”Damian稍微慌乱了下，但很快又找回了阵脚。

“唔……确实，你不说我都忘了。”Dick开玩笑似的说，看着男孩又锐利起来的目光噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“放心，小D，你，Bruce和Alfred都在这里，那么这里就是我的家，没有必要去别的地方。”Dick轻轻地把下巴放到男孩肩上，在他耳边说，“我保证。”

 

13\. 太大的衣服 （时间线紊乱设定）

Tim在踏进房门之前想到了各种可能。譬如里面会不会像Dick的公寓一样到处都是空的麦片盒，或者装满了各种型号的枪支弹药弥漫着金属的冷光和火药的气味。

但是Jason的安全屋全然不是这样。

它只是一间空荡荡的屋子，寥寥的家具零落地摆设着，就好像这里的主人从来没有费心在如何生活得更舒适上。也许是他环视的目光太明显，Jason重重地哼了一声，指了指浴室。

“我是迫不得已才答应，小鸟崽，别给你亲爱的哥哥惹麻烦。”他是疯了才会答应Dick收留Tim一晚上，只因为Batman和Nightwing都在参与JA的任务只能让Robin在陌生——恰好他在这里，鬼知道Dickie Bird从哪知道的这个——城市里停留一晚。Jason瞪了Tim一眼，这种瘦弱的小矮子，怪不得Dick那个老母鸡不放心。如今已经是连富家公子小少爷都能当Robin的年代了么？

“我知道。你放心，再怎么说我也已经被充分训练过，不会拖你后腿。”Tim似乎看穿了他的想法，耸了耸肩走进浴室。而当他走出来时，窝在沙发上往嘴里灌啤酒的Jason直接被呛了个昏天黑地。

“你……你怎么会穿着这个？”等他终于理顺了气儿后，Jason指着Tim身上的T恤大吼了起来。

“我没带T恤，找一件出来穿穿不过分吧？”Tim拉了拉几乎要从肩膀上滑下去的衣领。这是一件很旧的T恤，弹性的棉料因长久的穿着摩擦变得些许透明。上面的花纹已经褪色变得斑驳，领口和袖口松松垮垮的，罩在Tim瘦小的身体上都快遮住了膝盖。

“这件衣服，是Dick的吧？”Tim在走进卧室前冲着Jason笑了笑，上挑的嘴角带了几分狡黠，“我知道他有过这件衣服，不过后来丢了。但是Dick的衣服我也借来穿过，都没这么大呢。这事挺奇怪的，是不是？”他不怕招惹这个自己只能平视到胸口的男人，因为Jason敌视他和与他之所以会在这里，都只有一个缘由。

然后Tim在Jason还没反应过来之前关上了卧室门。

 

14\. 抱抱我 

在Dick看不到的地方，Tim偷偷吸了吸鼻子。

男孩觉得有些懊恼。Bruce和Alfred才离开两天而已，他居然就感冒了。他不想让Dick担心，青年肯定会念念叨叨地自我责怪。Tim用有些昏沉的大脑开始思考到底是哪个行为让他被病毒侵袭。虽然冬天穿着紧身衣在外面跑来跑去并经常弄湿或弄破衣服肯定不是什么对健康有利的行为，但Dick当Robin时候的制服可是比Tim单薄多了，为什么就从来没见过他缺席夜巡？Tim有些负气地想着，又往沙发的靠垫堆里缩了缩。

Dick在厨房里忙活，为了两人的晚餐做准备。Tim放在在靠垫下面的脚丫因为四周暴露在空气中而冰冷，他努力想把脚塞进沙发的缝隙中，随后因为空间太小而放弃。男孩打了个哆嗦，扯过薄毯围住自己，然后决定在吃晚饭前小睡一会儿。堵塞的鼻腔让Tim很难平静地躺着，不过疲劳和困倦最终还是打败了他。

“Timmy？醒醒，吃饭了。”还没摘下围裙的青年走进客厅，在摇晃手下的肩膀时感受到了男孩体温的异常。Dick皱着眉摇了摇头，他早就看出男孩不太舒服还特地做了比较清淡易消化的食物，但没想到居会然这么快就发起烧。好在处理常见伤病方面他相当有经验。“来，起来，你需要吃点药再回房间去睡觉。”

男孩发出了几声含糊的音节，呼吸粗重，嘴唇干燥起皱，埋在毯子中的脸蛋也布满不健康的红晕。堆积的靠垫像是安定的巢穴一样守护着因为发烧而不适的男孩。对于Dick的询问，Tim闭着眼睛伸出双手，上半身微微向沙发外探出来示意Dick抱着自己走。对于这种平时绝不会出现的举动Dick忍住了喷笑，轻轻接住男孩的身体，将他连同毯子一起抱了起来。男孩闭着眼在他肩膀上蹭了蹭，找到舒服的姿势后把灼热的额头贴进了他的颈窝。Dick掖好薄毯，确定男孩不会吹风着凉后才向自己的卧室走去。

至于痊愈后的男孩会不会记得这件事，谁知道呢？ 

 

15\. 等我长大 

当Jason被Bruce许可成为Robin的时候，他真的觉得这是自己生命中最棒的一天了。 不过，生活不可能停止在“从此王子与公主过上了幸福的生活”。所以即使是觉得对人生已经别无所求的男孩，也逐渐产生了新的烦恼。

烦恼的名字叫做Dick·Grayson。

在一般民众的眼里，Dick·Grayson是被Bruce·Wayne收养的幸运孤儿。但是Jason羡慕的是他另一层身份。Wonder Boy，Golden Boy，或者说是Batman的Robin。想想吧，那可是维护城市秩序的暗影英雄的少年助手，那可是每个男孩子都想成为的人。而创出这一名号，让它变得金光闪闪的人，就是Dick·Grayson。那些见到Jason制服时慌乱的歹徒经常在看清他的体貌与前任不同后有瞬间的放松——然后被他狠狠地教训。他们会用“那个野蛮的小个子Robin”来指代他，并不停地将他与初版进行比较。

“所以，你给我打电话的原因就是今天又有蟊贼轻视你而为此付出了代价？”电话那头的Dick似乎正在忙，细微的杂音从话筒传来，以Jason新学习到的课程判断，青年应该正侧着脑袋夹着电话与他交谈。

“我已经当了Robin一段时间了，也跟着Bruce解决了不少案件。为什么他们还认为我不像个Robin？”男孩向对方抱怨着自己所受到的忽视。英雄的称号既是荣耀也是负担，尤其当你从另一个做出种种光荣事迹的人手中接过它后。Jason不想辜负这个名号。但越这样想反而会越纠缠于此，他甚至开始设想如果自己第一个成为Robin会是什么样子。这种问题他不能去问Bruce，Alfred也只会回答他“您已经做得很好了，Jason少爷”。于是最后他想到了亲手把制服交到他手中的Dick。反正当初青年说过，有什么事都可以去找他聊聊。而他也从没浪费过这点。

“事实上，Jason，人们印象中的Superhero，不论是Batman还是Robin，甚至Flash，Superman以及Green Lantern，都只是一个称号而已。他们不理解，也无法理解这些名号下面包裹的人是什么样子。我当年成为Robin的时候可没想过继任者会是你这样的孩子，应该说我根本没有想过继任者的事情。”Dick的声音平缓地飘进男孩的耳朵。听到这种说话方式就知道对方肯定会开始长篇大论的Jason顺手从冰箱里捞出一瓶饮料，走进房间坐回到椅子上才再度把注意力放回电话。“……一个Superhero的称号总是带有严重的个人特色，但Jason你还很小，你还有很多时间去展示自己给别人看。要不了多久，大家就会只记得你啦。别着急，嗯？”

“恶，我可不想都读大学了还穿着小短裤光大腿到处跑。”

“这么说自己正在穿的制服可不好。也许你以后也可以独立，就像我一样。”

“我还是等着继承Bruce的披风吧，成为Batman可比做Nightwing酷多了。”

“听起来这样也不错，那我等着你成为Batman的一天。”

“……喂，Dick，我说，反正你一直到大学都还在穿Robin装，而且Alfred说过那之后你完全没长高……”

“……你到底想说什么？”

“等我当了Batman，你回来做我的Robin好不好？”

电话那头是一阵长久的沉默，就在Jason忐忑不安地等待对方拒绝时，他听到了青年熟悉的笑声。那种每当他做了什么优秀的事情时，专门用来赞扬他的笑声。Dick的许诺让他一瞬间变得轻松起来。

“你答应了？可别到时候反悔！”男孩又提醒了一遍并得到对方的担保后才挂断电话。

握着发出断线的嘟嘟声的温热分机听筒，Jason决定从今天开始要再多吃一点。

有个人在等着他长大。


End file.
